


drowsy

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: She's just your typical girl. Maybe we should all stop expecting so much of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Another Lilted, because Lily/Teddy is probably one of the most tragic (& unrequited) romances of all. Read, review, and enjoy!

_**she falls asleep a lot** _

no one seems to care.

maybe it's that she's

o-v-e-r-w-o-r-k-e-d

being a _student_

is a

full. time. thing.

so **yeah**

maybe she's

o/v/e/r/w/o/r/k/e/d

* * *

maybe she's

ExHaUsTeD

it could be right

dealing with

_suchafamousfamily_

takes a lot

**out** of her

& yet

she's probably the _best_

C-H-A-M-P

of the next generation

that's correct

she's

_E.x.h.a.u.s.t.e.d_

* * *

maybe she needs a

**reFRESHer**

hmm, that could

_w-o-r-k_

(hopefully _probably_ _ **expectantly**_ **pleaseohpleaseohplease** )

just a _l.i.t.t.l.e_

b-r-e-a-k

agh…

who's she kidding?

she had her

bReAk (of heart),

it's just that **no** one **no** ticed

& probably…

yeah.

there it is _n_

no one

**CARED**

maybe if _someone_ cared,

she wouldn't

—feel this way—

—wish for silence all the time—

—think about all the happy outcomes for **others** —

oh, silly metamorphmagus boy, did you _k n o w_?

_**she falls asleep a lot** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ouchies. Notice the lack of capital letters except where needed… -.- More impact, methinks. This touches upon that depressive state from heartache…a feeling I'm sure most of us know all too well. Dedicated to all those Lilys who might forever be without their Teddys. ;(
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2016 note: Oh, I kinda recall this from 2010… My feels were all over the place with Lilted back then. D: But I love them so much, I do.


End file.
